Broken Memories
by Zebra-The-Kitten
Summary: A story of a family and their memories. The memories made, and the broken ones, never to be made.


Before you read this story, I want you to do something for me. Imagine a family of three. Two parents, one child. Imagine the memories they'll make, all the smiles, frowns, everything. Now imagine the child dying before the parents. Now, think of the memories they can make. They can't can they?They can only sit back, and just imagine what their child is going to be like.

I wanted to use Denway and Norway because they're such polar opposites, but they work. I made the child, Rebekka, just like both of them together, in one human being.

I made this story to bring awareness, something close to heart. A friend of mine, is like the character, Rebekka. He was a schizophrenic and had cancer. He did not make it to 15. Now, Looking at his parents, a pair of lesbians, I can see, the pain, sorrow, _misery,_ they face after the death of their son. They haven't adopted another child since. Everytime someone asks why, they reply with the same answer.

"No one can ever replace out child. He was just him and he was perfect. Now child, will ever be even close to him. He was a fighter. Our son, will never, and I mean, ever, Be replaced."

And It breaks my heart, seeing some kids just push their parents away like they're nothing. I hope that fter you read this, you'll go tell your parents you love them. They would never want to lose you.

* * *

I love my daughter, I really do. But having a child with ADD and Schizophrenia is full of surprises. I'm always on my toes with Rebekka, and even Mathias. She and her father are so full of energy; I'm never able to keep them still to even eat. My little girl is certainly a little problem at times, but we love her none the less. She always brings a smile to our faces when she sets a goal possibly too high for a child of six, and the she overcomes it. I'm proud of the little bundle of joy I brought into the world. After she was born, I knew why woman were always so protective and so attached to their child. I experienced it first-hand. Every time I saw her, felt her kick, I would feel so warm and happy. I understood why they became offensive. We grow so attached to our child; we want nothing to harm them. I'd do anything for Rebekka, really I would. She's my child. She's everything to me and Mathais and, despite her mental problems; she's still our little Rebekka Marie Kohler.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaa~ where's my toy helicopter? Huh, huh, huh, where's my pappppppppaaaa~ PAPA~"

"Bekka, go away, I'm tired..."

"No, Let it be known, I, Bekka Marie shall wake her papa up!" The little girl then began to jump harshly on her parent's bed. Chanting Papa when she came down, she kept inching closer to her Daddy, whom was sleeping quite weirdly. Smiling her fearsome smile, she jumps 'accidently' on her daddy, where the sun doesn't happen to shine too. Shooting up in pain, Mathias rolled over onto the floor crying. Sighing, Lukas tackled his child and tickled her. Holding her up on his feet, "Say sorry to Daddy, he's crying."

Smiling and jumping down, she poked her father numerous times before rolling on the floor with him, giggling away happily. "Stop being a girl Daddy!" Jumping to her feet, she puffed her little chest as best she could, "BE A MAN DADDY, BE a Man! Men don't cry. On your feet soldiers, NOW!"

Lukas hurriedly ran over and stood as a soldier would, and saluted his child. Mathais stayed on his knees and saluted as well.

"Alright Soldiers, this morning, I wish to have eggs, make'em CHEEZEH, and I also wish for the orangiest orange juice in this house hold and muh cheezeh eggs on some toast. DISMISSED!"

Marking out, they started their daughter's breakfast. Latching on to Lukas's leg, she laugh weirdly as her father wormed his way around the house. "Hey Papa?"

"Yes, Bekka?"

"Will you play with me and Virgo later?"

"I can't sweetie. I have to go get Emil from the airport."

"Uncle Emi is coming? Do you think he'll play with me and Virgo? Does he still have that wacky bird, Papa?"

"Yes, Bekka."

Nodding to herself, she went over to her father and had him brush her long, spikey hair as he was now able to partially walk. They both loved to brush her hair. It was so odd yet fit her slightly boyish face perfectly. Rebekka's hair, Is the color of Lukas's on the first layer, and Mathias's golden blonde on the second layer. She has sectoral heterochromia in both eyes, the left side a dull blue and right a light and brighter blue. She literally is Mathias and Lukas together.

Making a large bow atop her head, and placing a camouflage headband as well, she ran off for her food.

"When you're done, go get dressed Bekka. I'll put some clothes on your bed."

"Yes, SIR!"

"Must you yell…?"

She had kept both her parents up all night, playing dress up, like a girl would do. It was even worse as they were out in public, and Mathais enjoyed himself. Rebekka was a tomboy. Her room is a silver and gray camo and her clothes, they were female till Lukas had them put in camo and made to look more boyish. The only girl thing about her was her bow and her cloak.

Finishing, she marched up to her room, holding her brush like a gun. She wanted to join the Army when she grew up, it didn't hurt to start early. Reaching her room, she bust the door open and shut it gently. It didn't make a difference as it was almost hanging on the hinges. Slipping on her dress shirt and overall dress, she threw on her cloak and boots. Charging down, she found her Daddy, smiling at her Papa,

"You're being a bad father, Lukas."

Running over like an airplane, she 'flew' around Lukas, "Yeah! You're being a bad Papa! Vroom! Haha, I'm Bekka the plane! Gape at my amazing wings. Come on Daddy! Let's go play in the snow like planes!"

Limping, Mathias went outside with his daughter. Throwing on his scarf, Lukas quickly followed and left to get his brother.

* * *

Mathais loved his daughter. With each passing day the love for the little girl grew. She was daddies little girl. Watching her make a little snowangel, he smiled. His daughter was perfect. Sure he wanted a boy at first, and a girl, he got both in a way. Rebekka will always be a girl, but she's such a tomboy. Mathais had someone to play sports with and Lukas had a little girl to dress up. But importantly, they had something that represented the both of them. She was both of them in one.

'What did I ever do to deserve them?' is the inevitable question that would race through Mathais's mind everyday he looked at his family.

* * *

The afternoons where always hectic for the family of three. Rebekka would run around, avoiding taking her medication to control her violence. Then, she'd force them to go on the trampoline, yell at them for stepping on her, and then they'd swim. They did this every day. Rebekka is a creature of habit, which is why she hated school.

"I'm sure you both know why Rebekka sits in my office today?"

"I'm NOT REBEKKA!" The six year old cried as she lunged at the principal, threatening to scratch him to death.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for this. She doesn't like to be called Rebekka, it's just Bekka."

"Fine, Bekka, decided that it was ok to beat up another child. He is currently going to the hospital for stitches. Bekka has yet to tell us why she beat him."

"He was mean! He said it was wrong to have two daddies so I beat him up! I don't care, no one talks about my family like that! He made fun of me for having 'imaginary friends'! They aren't imaginary! They're real daddy! They're real aren't they?"

"I'm sorry, sir, she won't do it again. We'll be going now."

Lukas rushed out, crying along with his daughter. Holding her to his chest, he dropped to his knees by the car, apologizing up and down as his child cried, screamed, _begging_ to make them go away. He felt bad for his little girl, he sat at her door at nights, wishing to go in and help but knowing he couldn't. She would beat them; she'd do anything to make the hallucinations go away. She hated them, except the one named Virgo. Virgo was supposedly a little boy born on the first day for the sign of Virgo. She has nowhere to hide.

Their little girl no older than 6, had to do whatever it took to make her hallucinations go away. In almost every sense she had, where was she to run? She had to face them. She would scream in the night in agony as they attacked her. Lukas and Mathais hated what she went through. It hurt them to know they could do nothing to help her through it.  
Running out, Mathais embraced his family. It still hurt Mathais, day to day, hearing his daughter's pleas for someone to help, but Lukas always took it to heart, claiming it's his fault. It was no one's fault; she was just born with it. Taking them home, they had to have Lukas sit with Bekka till she fell asleep.

"Mathais?"

"Yea…?"

Why her?"

"What?"

"Why our little girl? What did she do to deserve it?"

"It's just the way she is Lukas. We can't do anything about it."

"It doesn't matter! Why isn't there anything we can do? I love our child; I don't want to lose her over this Mathais! I don't want her to go… She deserves so much better than this!"

"Lukas, It hurts me too you know. It's not just you, ok?"

Nodding, Lukas went to her room, sat on the floor and ran his fingers through her hair. It hurt him to think that she might not be around for him to do this. He'd miss it, and as much as it hurt him to think of it, it'd be all too soon…

* * *

Lukas' favorite memory of his daughter is the day saved a life. They had gone to the park. Rebekka needed new friends; she couldn't stay inside her whole life. She was on the swings with a small brunette boy, who seemed to have a little crush on her. It looked to Lukas and Mathais that she had made a new friend and they were happy. He never questioned her friend Virgo after she ran away and wouldn't talk to him. Mathais thought they were adorable, but Lukas could see the love they had. Despite being young, it was there. Rebekka did anything for little Mikkel. So when his mother made the mistake of risking his life, Rebekka risked hers.

Mikkel's mother stood on the other side of the road from the park. Rebekka, in the white dress her and Mikkel picked out, held hands with him as they ran all over, giggling and smiling. When Mikkel saw his mom, she motioned for him to come. Walking with his young love, they stopped at the edge of the sidewalk waiting for her to come over. When she started to leave, Mikkel got scared and ran out, at the same time a car came over. Seeing him about to get hit, Rebekka rushed out and knocked him away. When he turned all he saw was the girl clad in white become clad in red. Mortified, he rushed to her and shook her lightly. Blood seeped from her mouth and the wound on her side. Lukas and Mathais immediately snatched her away and went away in the ambulance.

When Mathais and Lukas decided to let Mikkel see her, he cried and wouldn't leave her bedridden side. She was wrapped in bandages, stitches and she just looked broken. Mikkel apologized every moment he was awake. Lukas didn't regret letting Mikkel see his daughter. She meant just as much to Mikkel she meant to Lukas. After the incident, Mikkel hated white and red, and Rebekka only ever wore dresses for him.

* * *

Mathais' favorite memory of his daughter is different though. He would never forget the day she stood up for him and her papa.

They never really went out to dinner as a family. Mathais and Lukas didn't want their daughter to be judged for having parents of the same sex. Today though, on Bekka's 8th birthday, they did go out. When the waiter came out with a small cake, everyone sang to her. She couldn't be happier, till a _regular_ family of four came in. The father of that family, seeing the two men holding hands for a picture with their daughter, brought the subject up when they sat back down.

"Are you two like brothers or something?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Lukas was fixing his daughters bow, and could hear his lover's anger.

"I was just wondering is all, though I don't see how a couple of fags have a kid."

"I'm sorry? I don't think this is your place to comment on my life, sir."

Lukas turned around, and looked him dead in the eye. "Do not dare, say anything like that in front of my daughter. She doesn't need to hear your hateful lies and such, come from your shit-filled mouth"

"I wasn't lying, just stating something."

"Which is what?"

"It's wrong, for you to be here, to exist."

Lukas was beyond pissed. Rebekka didn't deserve this on a well-earned birthday. "I think you need to get away from us right now. You will never, ever, understand the day-to-day struggles we face. But you know what? We have something you'll _never _have. We face all of our problems together, as a family."

"Just wait, your kid is gonna end up gay, just like you."

Rebekka threw everything to the floor and strode over to him.

"Don't think I'll let you speak to my Papa that way. Papa, Daddy sit, you too." As they all sat, Rebekka stood in front of the man and looked at him menacingly.

"Don't ever judge my family. My Daddy and Papa are amazing, dealing with me. I'm a schizophrenic and ADD child. I know they cry outside my bedroom door, wanting to help save me from my hallucinations. They can't and it hurts them. They didn't want to come out in public, for this reason. You've ruined my birthday, you've hurt my family's feelings but more importantly, you've hurt me. I don't care that I don't have a mom. You see my papa? He held me in his body for nine months till they cut him open and pulled me out. I love my family the way it is. I will always stand up for them. I don't care what you think, I don't care what you do, and I hope you go to the devil to suffer. Remember me, and all I have to say. I am Rebekka Marie Kohler. Daughter of, yes, two males, whom she will always love. Don't you ever judge anyone like us again. And being gay isn't hereditary, jackass. I'll love who I want, you'll love who you want. Not to mention your wife is ugly as sin. Now, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my birthday with my _**family!"**_

Hopping into her father's lap and eating the fruit off his cake, he smiled, as did his lover. They were so happy that she was around. Bekka wanted to prove to the world that her family was like everyone else's. They're all human, they have families and just because there may be different genders, it doesn't mean better.

* * *

Rebekka Marie Kohler became known all around her little town. Her family was respected by everyone. She taught everyone that it's ok to be human. She was known to say

"I'm just imperfectly me." She had the strong belief that imperfections were beautiful. They made a person, them. She never judged, only loved. The man she stood up to, had thanked her for saying what she said to him. Without it, he would have never been able to accept his son and daughter.

Rebekka Marie Kohler. Everyone loved to see the young girl. Everywhere, she was admired for her acceptance of everyone. Her family and Mikkel loved to see the girl just be her. She never let her disabilities get to her. She faced them full-force and never gave up.

* * *

_Name: Rebekka Marie Kohler_

_Age:17_

_Date of Birth: August 1st _

_Cause of Death: Brain Disease and Tuberculosis _

_Time of Death: 10:24am, August 14__th__._

Lukas stared at his daughter, no older than 17 and cried. She had a smile on her face, dressed in a blue dress, holding a white calla lily. Placing a water lily in her hair, he backed away, still no accepting the fact she was gone. When someone they didn't recognize, strode up to her, placed a ring on her finger and held her hand, they were astounded.

"For you my love. I'll join you soon. I promise… I will always love you Rebekka Marie Kohler, always."

Kissing the pale hand, he walked away, a single tear falling from deep, sad, and heartbroken green eyes.

"Mikkel… You're here…"

"I'll miss her… I wanted to marry her one day, but I'll meet her in heaven, I know I will."

Nodding, they watched as her coffin was closed and lowered down to the earth. Tino was bawling and clinging to Berwald who cried silently as well. Emil and Mathais tried to stay strong but broke down after the coffin was out of sight. When they started to place the dirt back, Lukas had to turn away. His baby girl was gone, forever. Looking to Mikkel, everyone around him, they all felt the same. It hurt, knowing she would never smile at them. They would never see her walk down the aisle, graduate, nothing. All they could do now was sit back and wonder.

_Rebekka Marie Kohler_

_Age 17_

_A wonderful daughter and friend to all. _

_May she rest amongst the angels as she deserves._

* * *

Mikkel, Mathais and Lukas, stood and placed lilies on their favorite persons grave. It still hurt them. Nothing would ever change that. Mikkel had finally told Lukas what he meant what he said when he would meet his daughter soon. He had cancer and wouldn't live very long. Mikkel looked up and blew a kiss, knowing that's where Rebekka would be waiting for him. They all were to be buried by her when they died. Mathais placed a small patch of camo on the lilies. As him and Lukas left, Mikkel stayed. Lukas looked up at his lover, sad. "He's so pale and skinny… It's just like she was…"

"I know." Stopping at the gate they watched him. He wiped down the dirt from her tombstone and smiled gently. All they saw where his lips move, they didn't hear a word he uttered. Standing, he grabbed his cane and walked back to them so they could take him back to the hospital.

"Hey Mikkel, what did you say?" Lukas asked, curious as to why he had smiled.

"I just told her I'd see her soon, I miss her. I hope she likes the ring, stuff like that. That she's at peace… That she isn't hurting anymore."

"You would have been so good to her. Thank you…"

Nodding, they took him back to the hospital. Helping him out of the car, he walked a little slower than usual. Lukas began to worry they kept him too long. Shaking his head, he went inside. Walking him to his room and helping him into bed, Mathais and Lukas said they would visit tomorrow. Mikkel waved, and smiled looking out the window at the pink sky.

"I'm on my way Bekka…"

* * *

Name: Mikkel Hansen

Age: 18

Date of Birth: April 5th

Cause of Death: Over-treatment, Cancer

Time of Death: 10:24pm, August 14th

_Papa and Daddy were here again. Papa started to cry. I flew down, knowing they couldn't see me. Landing behind them, I embraced them. They were still like I remembered. _

"_It's ok Papa, please don't cry. It's all ok…"_

_Hearing a car door shut, I turned and saw my Daddy… and Mikkel. He looked so sick… Yet he was still beautiful Mikkel. I had watched all of them. Mikkel, despite the number of girls that threw themselves at him, he rejected. When this beautiful, fair-skinned girl asked him why, why he'd rejected every girl… His answer made me want to live._

* * *

"_I already love someone."_

"_Who?" She asked._

"_An angel named Rebekka Marie Kohler."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_In the clouds, waiting for me. I'll never love anyone but her. She meant everything to me, and she always will."_

_I always knew he loved me, we told each other every day. Watching him place lilies on my grave, I hugged him from behind, like I used to always do. He loved when I did that. When Papa and Daddy started to leave, Mikkel bent down and wiped my stone of dirt. _

"_I'll see you really soon, Bekka. I miss you too much, too much to bear. I hope you like the ring; I made it myself, just for you. I hope you aren't hurting, Bekka. I hope you're living up there as a beautiful angel. No, I know you're a beautiful angel. I can't wait to see you Bekka… I love you, forever and always…"_

_I could feel the tears run down my face. "I love you too…" _

_Not being able to bear it anymore, I went to my home in the clouds._

_That night, I watched as Mikkel fought to stay alive. As he writhed in pain, his cancer getting the best of him. I couldn't stand it… Seeing my love like that. When He finally died, I met him at the gates. He looked just like I remembered; only now, he had wings of the purest white. _

"_I told you Bekka…"_

"_I know. Hey Mikkel, Guess what?" I said hopping around him in circles, like I did when I had a secret he didn't know._

"_What?"_

_Taking his face, I kissed him for the first time._

"_I love you, you weirdo."_

"_Oh, I'm a weirdo? No, you should look at who I fell in love with!"_

"_You bastard! You're lucking I love you."_

"_Hey Bekka, Guess What?"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you too."_

_Smiling, I knew that now, I was at peace. Going to watch my Papa, he looked happier as he and daddy put items on mine and Mikkel's grave. Looking up, he waved._

"_We'll always love you. I love you, my little…_

_Rebekka Marie Kohler."_

* * *

_I'm sorry, But I cried while writing this. This story, the memories, they all happened to a dear friend of mine whom is no longer here with us today. I hope that this touched your heart and you share this story with others. This means so much to me, and I hope that it does to you, now. I hope that by now, you've hugged your parents, called them, anything to let them know you love them. I thank you so much for reading this. _

_I am going to be honest, I got a headache from crying so much. Thinking back at my friend Zavier and his family, he can't make the memories I make with my family everyday. He just can't, and I see everryday, as I walk out the door with my pit bull, the pain in his parents eyes, the tears that still brim in their eyes. They'll never get over this, they're going to live with sorrow and hurt everyday, and not only does it hurt them but me as well. It hurts me knowing they can't see their child do any of the things I do on a day to day basis._

_I apologize if this was a waste of your time, but I needed to bring this to peoples attention. That we should be grafteful for everything we have. _

_Anyways, those whom have been touched by this story, I THANK YOU, for reading this. _

_As always, have a nice day my friends._


End file.
